jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 5
Category:Season Big Brother 5 is the fifth season of the JRZ Big Brother ORG series Takeover History Battleback Competition History Game History Week 1 The 17 new houseguest are let into house where Dani from BB1 greets them with the first takeover of the season. She unleashes Derek into the house as a sole returnee. He quickly molds in with the others. Disco sends all the houseguests the Dan Gheesling video and everyone circle jerks. During this time, clues are hidden in the various channels which lead players to solve a word puzzle. The first player to get the right words becomes HOH. Hey ends up winning. Cameron decides to quit after learning the news claiming that the game was rigged. The week carries on and Hey nominates Vinny and Shyla because they talked to him the less. They both used this as a wake up call. Shyla started talking more with all the houseguests whereas Vinny used his competition skill to win the veto and secure his safety. Hey chose to renominate Dark. Originally Shyla was still the target but Dark got paranoid. After Hey reassured him he'd be safe, Dark was still consistently paranoid and schemey. The vote was flipped due to Dark's dicey behvior. Week 2 Shyla wins HOH and promises Vinny, she would not nominate him. Disco creates an alliance with the entire house called "Disco's Bounty' in which he makes a bold move by promising the houseguests that if they let him go to jury, the HOH who eliminates him will have his jury vote. Her alliance controlled her nominations so that she would be easier able to assimilate with the houseguests. She nominated Banner and Victor. Banner won POV and took himself down. She nominated Maddie as a pawn and convinced the others to eliminate Victor. Week 3 When Vinny wins HOH, he nominates Nick and Hey because he claims he spoke with them the least. Hey wins the POV and takes himself down. Brayden campaigns very hard for Shyla to be the new nominee because he views her as the biggest threat. His constant pushing makes the other houseguests annoyed. Brayden does not realize how close Vinny is to Shyla and so Vinny nominates Brayden. Ollie and G go on a tirade to try and blindside Nick. They get strung along but ultimately get played and end up looking bad. Brayden is evicted 9-2. Victor beats Dark in the first duel of the battle back. Week 4 Ollie saves himself by winning HOH. Derek agrees to be nominated and Maddie is nominated as a pawn. Maddie wins the POV and uses it on herself. Ollie tries to go after Nick one more time in the renomination. Ollie and G basically secure all the votes they need against Nick to get him evicted until 20 minutes before eviction, all the votes start flipping. Everyone finds out by each person claiming "majority flipped" but eventually the majority did flip and Derek was voted out. Brayden beat Victor in the second duel of the battleback. Week 5 Vinny tells everyone he has this next HOH in the bag by flaunting a "secret score" but ultimately loses out to Disco. A new power alliance of Disco, G, Ollie, Pete, Shyla, and Vinny is formed. Disco nominates Maddie and Banner because they have proven to be the veto king and queen. He makes a video telling all the POV players to submit 0s except for the nominees. Agent convinces Banner that Disco is part of an America's Player twist. Nick, Agent, Boom, and Hey want to backdoor Vinny. Disco decides not to because of a looming battleback as well as the fact that he feels he earned Vinny's complete trust along with Pete and Shyla. Disco backdoors Nicolas because he was the quietest from "the other side of the house". Brayden beats Derek in the third duel of the battleback. Week 6 Vinny wins HOH. He nominates Nick and Boom because they are on the opposing side of Vinny's alliance and Boom was not very connected to anyone. His intended target was Nick, though. Banner won the POV and was not sure what to do. Vinny told him to not to use it or else but he used it on Nick anyway. Vinny nominated Hey in revenge but in the end Boom was evicted. Disco tried to make fake votes to blame it on Ollie and G. Nicolas beats Brayden in the duel. Week 7 Joey and his assitent, Jack, takeover and host Russian Roulette. It exposes the main targets as G, Ollie, and Hey get chosen to hold the gun very often whereas Disco, Banner, and Shyla hardly get chosen. Banner chooses to go after G and Ollie because they had been an obvious pair who was targeting his friends but he had hopes to blindside Vinny. During the Scategories POV competition, every single alliance was leaked to Disco. Due to the situation out of his control, he was forced to be pulled from the game. Ollie won POV and took himself down and Banner put up Vinny. Nicolas created an alliance with Pete and Shyla in hopes of taking down Agent. Vinny is evicted.